We have developed a new general, facile and useful synthetic route to imidate esters of phosphorus. The method involves converting organophosphorus amidates by chemical means into organophosphorus imidates. Following some general studies on the hydrolytic reactivity of these compounds as a function of substituents on phosphorus and pH of the medium we are proceeding to design and synthesize potentially useful medicinals and to modify existing medicinals which are organophosphorus amidates to organophosphorus imidates which may, in turn, modify their activity and perhaps increase their utility.